mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnifo
- 2= }} |-| Larger eye▾= - 2= }} |-| Clothing Hatless= |-| |appear = Mixed Up Special |tribe = Wiztastics |quote = "Abra-cawacka-doodle!" |features = Hat Cape Magic wands One eye |position= Leader Spectactularist Magician |dislikes = Nixels Being embarrassed by cheesy acts |Color = Purple |likes = Performing magic shows |voice = Brian Stepanek |game = Surprise! (default) Summon Junk (level 5) Fire Smacker (level 10) |last = Mixel Moon Madness }} |code= AB7ACADAB7A }} Magnifo is a Wiztastic Mixel. Description Personality Magnifo is an overconfident but embarrassing Mixel. He's good to his friends, and loves trying to make them happy with magic shows, but due to being an amateur magician, he often ends up embarrassing himself. He is a great friend though, and he can use his magic properly when his friends need it most. Physical Appearance Magnifo has a light grey head with a single eye in the center. He has a defined black jaw with two fangs, the right fang shorter than the left, and both pointing upwards. He wears a purple wizard hat with a black brim. His body is purple and resembles a wizard's robe, with a collar and somewhat-flowing sleeves. His hands are white glove-like pincers. He has a black cape that he wears behind his body, yet does not appear to have a discernible attachment area. His legs are black and his feet are blue and boot-like, with small purple rectangles that decorate the center of each. He often carries a light purple magic wand in each hand. He also has purple eyelids. Ability His wands store up magic bursts that he can use to do magic tricks. Biography Early life Little is known about Magnifo's early life. However, he managed to become leader of the Wiztastics at some point. Also, he had a previous magic show that ended in complete failure for him, culminating in setting a top hat on fire and disentegrating himself into ashes. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He ran late for the annual Mix Festival ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During an advertisement for the latest Wiztastics show, he managed to forget his lines. He insisted the show would not end up like the previous one, and turned around to give himself a pep talk, unaware that he was screaming to himself in front of other Mixels. In embarrassment, he teleported himself and his brothers away causing Scorpi to be scared off. Later, at the show, he managed to get one of his wands stuck inside a top hat, and pulling it out caused it to get lodged in Wizwuz's throat, causing him to cough it out and make it hit him in the head, momentarily knocking him out. Later, he performed a trick that caused a large puff of magic to explode out of the hat, while inadvertedly creating a Mixel pyramid. Vulk, the only audience member, gave a single round of applause that managed to make Magnifo ridiculously happy, to the point he did not realize the pyramid was about to topple over, until everyone landed on top of him. ("Murp Romp") Further adventures When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that tried to help him feel better. He put on one of his magic shows as an attempt. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Magnifo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes * ''"It’s gonna be great!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"Uh…don’t forget to see the show!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"Dagnabbit…" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"Applause...The thunderous roar of applause! I did it I did it I did it! I'm spectacular!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"…MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed!" - ''Magnifo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp Set Information Magnifo was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41525 and he contains 61 pieces. In-Booklet code Magnifo's code in Calling All Mixels is AB7ACADAB7A, which is AbraCaDabra when decoded. Trivia * He is the leader of the Wiztastics. *His name is a pun on the word of "magnificent". This is ironic, as he is an amateur magician. *He uses magic wands as a weapon and tool for doing tricks and spells. He can also use them for flight. *Out of the Mixels, he seems to resemble a human the most, as he only has two legs, two hands, and uses handheld weapons, which is something none of the Mixels do. He is also the first and so far only Mixel to wear clothes regularly. * He is the Wiztastic Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * He is seen flying in Calling All Mixels when you complete a level with him. *The piece attaching his cape to his body (in LEGO form) is a translucent brown 2x3 tile with two clips. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Wiztastics. *He has the most transparent blue pieces out of his tribe. *He is the first Mixel to have parts that have disconnection, this being his cone-shaped hat and his magic wands. *He shares his underbite shape with Nurp-Naut and Globert. *He is the only Wiztastic with hands. * Just like Vulk, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Torts, Hoogi, and Rokit, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. * He is the only Wiztastic without a tail. * He is one of the tallest Mixels, along with Zaptor, Seismo, Footi and Glomp. He is also the tallest Wiztastic and the fourth tallest Mixel beaten by Zaptor, Footi and Seismo. He is the tallest out of the leaders, so far. * He represents March in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. * He has the ability to telepathically bring his wands back to him from a distance, as shown in a weak attempt in his defeat animation in Calling All Mixels. * He's the first Mixel to have his clothing in LEGO form and first Mixel with permanent clothing (however, his clothing can be removed, as seen in Murp Romp). * He is the only Wiztastic Mixel without an opening mouth in their LEGO form. * He was the only Wiztastic to have appeared in Mixel Moon Madness, despite it being a minor appearance. * His magic wand is an item in Mixels Rush. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Nixel Included Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels with cone-like heads Category:Mixels with hats Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels who resemble Humans Category:Smart Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Armed Characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Least pieces Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Elemental Hands